


bad day, bad day

by Baby_Droll



Series: Edge of Kingdom Come Snippets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Flash Fic, M/M, Nobody died, Post-Series, implied past infidelity/cheating, only slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: The background blurs out as a call comes in. They both jump. Stiles reaches out for the phone, but Scott stops him when he reads the name at the top.Now he has 13 missed calls from Allison.





	bad day, bad day

**Author's Note:**

> I started a story about three years ago and I recently deleted it because I hated it. I was trying to write in a style that didn't belong to me. Plus, I don't write long stories if I can help it. So, I'm posting random snippets and sections that I really liked and re-purposing them. This is the first of three.

They haven’t moved in hours. Scott is in Stiles’ bed, curled into a ball, ugly crying at the beginning of UP and secretly wiping his snotty face on a spare pillow while Stiles naps on and off, mumbling in his sleep about clowns. They leave for UCLA in two weeks and they have Plans. Plans that involve not dying. Plans that involve large amounts of Mountain Dew. Stiles hasn’t seen the inside of a shower in so many days that there are probably green rays emanating from him, but Scott isn’t faring much better. His bed, the safety of his ugly grey comforter, the blue walls of his room, are something of a paradise. 

Scott has 12 missed calls from Allison on his phone, 10 from Derek, a text from Lydia, and a picture of a smiling Erica as his wallpaper. She set it herself before she took off with Boyd for New Haven. The background blurs out as a call comes in. They both jump. Stiles reaches out for the phone, but Scott stops him when he reads the name at the top. 

Now he has 13 missed calls from Allison. 

“I’ve never understood the point of making me get attached to a character just to kill them off unceremoniously,” Scott says, sitting up to pull his hair back into a messy bun and put his phone on silent. 

Stiles cracks one eye open, and rolls onto his stomach, flinching as the remote stabs into his stomach. 

“It’s to make sure the audience is invested”, he mumbles into his sheets. Everything smells like cheetos and ball sweat. There’s a slowly growing stack of takeout containers on his desk. “They give you something and then they take it away.” 

Scott turns back to the TV screen, scratching at the bold black lines of the tattoo on his arm. 

* * *

They finally make it to the bathroom. Scott is soaking in the tub, halfway asleep while Stiles is sitting against the door finishing a crossword. He’s already showered in his dad’s bathroom, and his hair is dripping water down his neck and soaking his collar. It’s sticky and humid in the bathroom and everything smells of lavender bubble bath. The pages of the crossword are sticking together, and the red pen is beading up on the surface of the page every time he presses down too hard. 

He can feel Scott’s eyes on him, and he looks up. 

"I should probably feel bad, I think.", Scott says, splashing at the water lazily. He's got sweat beading at his hairline and there's something in his eyes Stiles can't quite grasp, but it looks like lust. 

Stiles feels his spine stiffen against the wood of the door and he can hear a phantom buzzing in the back of his mind. There’s a loud crunch and he realizes he’s broken the pen he was doing the crossword with. He has red ink all over his hands, so he stands and turns the water on, dropping his booklet where he was sitting. 

"Yeah well. In a strange turn of events, I do." 

At that last bit, he eyes Scott, who is standing up, sloshing water all over the floor. Stiles drops his head so he doesn't have to look at his reflection, scrubbing at his hands, watching the red ink stain the white porcelain of the sink. His stomach turns at the sight. He pumps more soap into his hands. 

Scott grabs his sweats from the counter and tugs them on, then moves to stand beside Stiles at the mirror. He wraps an arm around Stiles’ waist, pulling him in for a hug. He rests his damp forehead against the soft cotton of Stiles’ shirt, inhaling deeply. 

"You worry too much." 

He meets Stiles’ eyes in the mirror, smiling softly before releasing him and ducking down to grab the crossword from the floor. 

* * *

They get dressed for Jackson's bonfire in silence, Stiles picks up a hoodie that is too short in the sleeves and too loose in the shoulders. He presses a kiss to the corner of Scott's mouth and they hold hands all the way down the stairs. 

Stiles' ability to see has fucked off to the land of night blindness, meaning his new license comes bearing restrictions, so Scott drives. 

His glasses are rubbing a sore patch on the bridge of his nose where he's developing a pimple, and he feels like he's about to snap every time Scott presses the huge green button at the top of Spotify, before the music settles on something soft and French. 

* * *

Everybody is seated around the fire when they get there, so they walk up, only linked by a single finger. Allison looks at them and then looks away before Lydia swoops in with a drink and a soft smile. Stiles feels his heart plummet to his toes, but they sit down anyway and he flinches when Scott presses up next to him on the small bench, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple. 

It should be hot, they are seated right in front of a fire, but he feels chilled down to his toes in a way he hasn't in years. Someone holds a cup in front of his face and it smells like fingernail polish remover and pineapples, but he takes it anyway, drinks it in one go.

He doesn't really feel it burn as it goes down. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then there were two. all mistakes are mine. the implied cheating tag is because in this story, there was a bit of a "oh fuck we're dying" sex overlap between scott and allison's ending relationship and scott and stiles's relationship. if scott seems really cavalier, it makes more sense in the context of the original story. he changed a bit. yes it ends abruptly, it's a snippet, my bad! the ink isn't a metaphor.


End file.
